A Lesson in the Art of Dance
by Spicy Glacier
Summary: There's a few days left until Beacon's dance and Blake is still hesitant about going. The reason? Blake Belladonna doesn't know how to dance. (Be warned! First ever fanfic so apologies in advance for any mistakes)


'Stupid, useless limbs' this was the only thought running through Blake Belladonna's mind and she stared down at her feet. It had been a few days since Blake had been convinced to attend Beacon's dance. Although she was still reluctant to attend, due to Torchwick and the White Fang, Blake had decided her friends were right. Some time off was long due. There was just one problem.

Blake didn't know how to dance.

During battle, the Faunus was balanced and quick on her feet. Dancing was another story. She just couldn't move her body to the rhythm of a tune.

Blake was so distracted by her inner turmoil that she didn't notice the door open, nor did she see her teammate walk in.

"Hello Blake."

The heiress' voice had snapped Blake out of her thoughts.

"Oh... hey Weiss. You're back early."

Weiss let out a sigh "Yes well... it turns out Pyrrha had other plans that she remembered halfway through our spar. I was winning this time mind you."

"What a shame." Blake couldn't help but smile at her team mate.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. I'm sure Pyrrha would-" The heiress stopped herself short as she took a look around the room. "Where's ruby and Yang?"

"Hmm... oh!" Blake had forgotten about the other half of team RWBY. "Yang said she was taking Ruby to town; they both need dresses for Sunday."

"Dolts" Weiss said as she let out an irritated sigh. She walked towards the room's window and gazed outside. "If they had come along with me when I asked they would've had their dresses ready 2 weeks ago." Weiss redirected her gaze towards the Faunus' bed and could see that Blake was looking a little troubled. "Blake?"

"Hm?"

"Is there something troubling you?"

"No. What makes you say that?"

Weiss let out a chuckle. "To be honest with you Blake... you're a really bad liar." The heiress walked towards Blake's bed and scooted over towards her friend. "If I recall correctly, a certain black clad girl promised that whenever something was troubling her, she would talk to her team mates." Weiss gestured to herself. "I am your team mate, so..."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"You have my word"

Blake closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Well it's stupid but... the dance is coming up and, well..." only Blake could hear the last words she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, I don't know how to... d-dance."

Had it not been for the blush on her cheeks and the sad look on her face Weiss wouldn't have been able to control herself. However after seeing this, all thoughts of humour vanished. As little as it may seem, Weiss realised this was actually deeply upsetting Blake; she couldn't stand seeing her down. It was in that moment that she got an idea.

Without saying a word, Weiss walked over to her side of the room and searched through her bag for her scroll. When she found it, she tapped on the screen a number of times before she placed it on the table. She made her way back to Blake just as the music came to life.

To say Blake was shocked would be an understatement. Standing in front of her was the heiress with her hand stretched out, reaching out to the stunned Faunus.

"Well? Come on, we've got to do something to put you at ease, wouldn't you agree?" Weiss stayed unmoving as she waited patiently for Blake to join her in the middle of the room.

Blake could only nod as she reached out and grabbed Weiss' hand. Weiss dragged her along to the centre of the room.

The heiress wasted no time getting into position, placing her left hand on Blake's hip while holding her hand in her own. "Ok... because I'm teaching you, I'll lead. All you have to do is listen to the music and follow me." She paused to make sure Blake was out of shocked state and paying attention. "Place your arm on my shoulder."

Blake hesitantly reached out and gently places her hand on the heiress' shoulder, almost like she was scared of physical contact. Even though her friends have insisted that being a Faunus doesn't change anything, she still felt uncomfortable around people.

Noticing this, Weiss spoke up. "Blake, it's ok. You're fine. Trust me, by the time we're done you'll be better than the other two dolts." Weiss' attempt at lightening up Blake's mood work, as the Faunus couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry Weiss; I'm still a little uncomfortable around people... I'm ok, so... where do we begin?"

For the next thirty minutes, Weiss and Blake danced around the room together, the music their only companion. After a lot of toe stepping, bumping and awkward movements, Blake finally got the hang of it and towards the end; it was hard to tell she ever had a problem with it.

"That's about it Blake, there's not much else for me to teach you."

"Thank you Weiss. You know, for a supposed 'ice queen', you're not as cold as everyone says you are." Blake said with a smirk.

The heiress rolled her eyes but couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face. "That's very sweet of you, thank you Blake." Another thought made its way into the heiress' head as her grin turned into a playful smirk. "Silly me, there's one thing I forgot."

"What is-" Blake stood frozen to her spot as Weiss bent down and kissed the top of her hand.

"What's wrong Blake, cat got your tongue?" Her playful jab was met with silence as the Faunus couldn't think of anything to say. It took a few seconds for Blake's mind to return to her, although she was still at a loss for words.

"W-w-why did y-you?"

"It's always nice to kiss the hand of your partner after a dance. Of course it isn't mandatory. Now... if you'll excuse me, after today's events I'm in need of a shower."

Weiss made her way into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving behind a flustered and speechless Blake.

* * *

**A/N: Well guys, this is my first ever fanfic. How did i do? I'm sorry for any mistakes and I do hope whoever read this story enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave any comments including tips, critique or compliment. It would be much appreciated. I do not own RWBY, it belongs to an amazing man who was taken from us too quickly. Rest in peace Monty.**


End file.
